All They Need Is Love
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: Ou quand un Ange est chargé de faire des couples. Pauvre ange, essayer de caser Sirius et Hermione, qui sont tous les deux très bornés! SB.HG
1. Prologue

Amis du jour, Bonjour!

Voilà, avant de partir en vacances, j'ai décidé de vous mettre le prologue d'une fic que je suis en train d'écrire (j'en suis au troisième chapitre)!

Disclaimer: pas moyen d'y échapper à c'ui là…donc, rien n'est à moi, sauf Yranawen qui m'appartient! Mouaahahaha! Autremenent, le reste est à JK Rowling (alias la killeuse de Sirius)

Pour l'instant, ce n'est que le prologue, mais ça donne un bon avant goût du reste:D

J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

All They Need Is Love, Prologue

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pourquoi ai-je accepté cette mission? Pourquoi? Vous pouvez me le dire? Non, bien évidemment, vous ne le pouvez pas, vous ne savez même pas de quoi je parle. Dans ce cas je vais éclairer vos lanternes, chers amis mortels.

Je me nomme Yranawen et je suis un ange. Et comme chaque ange, j'ai une mission. Avant de pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape du "Paradis" comme vous l'appelez. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus là-dessus, vous saurez tout au moment voulu, et j'espère pour vous que ce sera le plus tard possible.

Chaque ange a une sorte de spécialité. Spécialité jugée par rapport à votre vie sur terre. Voyez, moi, j'étais Auror. Et arrivée ici, on m'a attribuée la tâche de réunir des couples. Aucun rapport me direz vous. Vous avez parfaitement raison. Seulement, votre spécialité n'est pas seulement due à votre métier. Lorsque j'étais sur Terre, j'aimais par dessus tout aider mes amis, et j'adorais jouer les marieuses.

Voilà donc où ça m'a mené. J'ai la tâche difficile d'unir des couples. Cela peut paraître simple au premier abord, mais bien évidemment ce ne sont pas les couples les plus simples que l'on me confie. On me présente deux personnes, qui elles ne connaissent pas mon existence, bien entendu. Et ces deux personnes éprouvent de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais refusent de l'avouer. Pas seulement à l'autre, mais refusent de l'admettre pour eux-mêmes. Et c'est une mission particulièrement délicate à accomplir.

J'ai eu pas mal de réussite, seulement, pas un seul de 'mes' couples n'a su tenir. Les mortels ont leur raison propre, et il est parfois difficile de leur faire admettre quelque chose qu'ils ne souhaitent pas.

Mais je ne fais pas qu'unir des couples. J'inspire les écrivains, poètes, et toute personne susceptible de vouloir écrire une histoire d'amour difficile.

Roméo et Juliette, les célèbres amants de Vérone, de qui croyez-vous que William tenait cette idée? Je ne lui ai bien sûr fait qu'inspirer le thème de ce chef d'œuvre.

Pâris et Hélène? Homère ne l'a pas trouvé seul.

Je ne vous citerai personne d'autre. Je ne voudrais pas que vos opinions sur certains auteurs que vous admirez ne décline en sachant que ce ne sont pas eux les véritables créateurs de ces couples.

J'ai réussit à unir un bon nombre de couples depuis le temps que je suis là. Vous me demanderez alors pourquoi je ne suis pas montée au niveau supérieur. Eh bien, les Anges Supérieurs n'ont pas trouvé mon travail assez satisfaisant jusque là. Il est vrai que certains de mes couples ont battu de l'aile au bout d'un certain nombre d'années. Mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour eux.

Alors les Anges Supérieurs m'ont offert une nouvelle mission. Hermès, le Messager, chargé des communications entre Eux et nous, m'a confirmé que cette tâche était certainement la plus difficile de toutes. Je lui ai bien sûr rit au nez, s'il savait le nombre de couples difficiles que j'ai eu! Vous croyez que c'était simple de faire avouer à Achille, ce bellâtre prétentieux, qu'il était amoureux de son ami Patrocle? Je puis vous assurez que ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais Hermès m'a soutenu que si je réussissais cette mission particulièrement ardue, le niveau supérieur me serait accessible.

Alors bien entendu j'ai accepté. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Je me plais bien ici, mais le niveau supérieur paraît tellement attirant…

Donc me voilà avec mes deux nouveaux protégés. Mais quand je m'attarde sur leur CV, comme on dit dans le jargon angélique, je me dis qu'Hermès n'avait peut-être pas tort. Jugez par vous-même.

Nom: Granger

Prénom: Hermione

Sexe: Féminin

Age: 17 ans

Profession: Etudiante en septième année de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Surnom: Miss Je Sais Tout, Mione, Hermy.

Passion(s): Lire et apprendre

Rupture la plus récente: Aucune

Attirances passées: Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, et Viktor

Attirances présentes: Sirius, son professeur et parrain de son meilleur ami

Chances pour qu'elle se l'avoue à elle-même: 1 sur 300

Chances pour qu'elle le lui avoue: 0.5 sur 300

Que pensez vous de ça? Vous croyez que ça va être simple? L'homme sera peut-être plus facile à dompter…

Nom: Black

Prénom: Sirius

Sexe: Masculin

Age: 37 ans

Profession: Professeur de Duel à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Surnom: Patmol, Siri

Passion(s): son travail

Rupture la plus récente: Avec Julia il y a 15 ans

Attirances passées: Betty, Lily, Sharon, Lydie, Vanessa, Christine, Patty, Julia

Attirances présentes: Hermione, son élève et meilleure amie de son filleul

Chances pour qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même: 100 sur 300

Chances pour qu'il le lui avoue: 1 sur 300

J'ai déjà rencontré ce Sirius Black. C'était du temps où j'avais eu pour mission de réunir son meilleur ami James avec Lily, alors qu'ils se détestaient –ou du moins le pensaient. C'était un garçon très gentil, vraiment charmant, mais avec un ego assez démesuré. Mais il sera sans doute plus facile de lui faire avouer à lui qu'à la jeune fille, Hermione. Elle semble coupée du monde avec tous ses livres.

J'espère que je parviendrai à les réunir, et qu'ils restent ensemble pour l'éternité, autrement je peux dire adieu au niveau supérieur…je serai condamnée à unir des couples toute ma vie…enfin, si je peux parler de "vie"…

Bien. Commençons par la première phase. Observation. Sirius et Hermione, montrez-moi qui vous êtes…

OoOoOoOoOoO Et voilà! 

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Laissez-moi une review :D**

**La suite euh…fin août :s **

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	2. Chapitre Un

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**WAW ! J'aurai jamais cru que cette fic marcherait autant ! (Je sais, tu me l'avais dit, Emma…mdr)**

**Incroyable ! Je m'en vais un bon bout de temps, et je reviens et que vois-je ? **

**24 reviews pour un prologue !**

**Je vous aime, vous savez ? Si, si. :D**

**MERCHI !**

**Bon, ça va être long de répondre en détail à tout le monde, donc je vais répondre qu'aux longues reviews et à celles qui ont posé des questions !**

**Pae Riddle :**_ Bravo ! t'es ma première revieweuse! Bien joué :D Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise autant, cette fic ! Mais bon, j'ai pas avancé pendant les vacs, le tome 6 m'a trop déprimée, mdr ! Une idée de OS Siri/Mione ? Quand tu veux, si t'as des idées, je suis prête à écrire ! Je vais commencer une nouvelle fic Mione/Remus avec une idée du Saut de l'Ange :D Allez, tu connais déjà la suite, mais bon ! A pluche ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Et naaaaan ! t'es pas la prems ! mdr ! en tout cas marchi beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Vraiment ! Et t'en fais pas, je vais la continuer ! J'ai des idées pour la suite :D A pluche ! Bizzz !_

**Gwinnyth :**_ Navrée de te décevoir, cher collègue Jedifollette et Ewanophile (et Liamophile), mais tu n'es pas la première ! Mdr, tu t'es bien fait dépassée sur ce coup là ! Héhé ! En fait, pour le nom de l'ange, c'est pas mon pseudo que j'ai bidouillé…j'ai pris Ynawen à partir de Yranawen… :) Bref ,j'espère que ça va te plaire ! A pluche, Bizzz !_

**Harana :**_ ça fait plaisir de te voir dans mes reviews :D Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et puis, mdr, j'avoue pour le titre, je me suis inspirée des Beatles… :D A pluche ! Bizzzz !_

**Ithilwyn :**_ Marchi beaucoup :D Oooooh…penses-tu qu'elle va avoir du mal ? mdr, effectivement, c'est fort probable…enfin, je crois que tu as déjà lu la suite ;) A plus sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**Enora Black :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas encore si toute l'histoire sera racontée par Yranawen, mais une bonne partie, oui ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Et merci beaucoup, beaucoup à Me, Lyane, Rebecca Black, Flo-Fol-Œil, Trinity1412, Maikie, Virg05, Sammy297, Minerve, Lupinifiliae, Jorajho, Diabella, NighTarja, etincellet, Sweety-Switches, Johanna Potter, Zazaone.**

OoOoOoOoO 

Bien…nous voici donc à Poudlard, la célèbre école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre. J'ai toujours adoré cet endroit. Je n'y suis jamais allée, malheureusement, mais j'ai uni plusieurs couples dans ce château…Enfin, cessons de parler de moi, passons à notre couple, enfin, futur couple, je l'espère.

On va commencer par Hermione. Où es-tu? Ah! Te voilà. À la bibliothèque, j'aurai dû m'en douter… Elle est plongée dans un livre qui m'a l'air passionnant ma foi… mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Examinons son physique. Voyons…hmm…elle est très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés au bout, ses grands yeux noisette. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais ça fait partie de son charme à mon avis. Ni trop mince, ni trop grosse…impeccable. Mais cette fille doit être, comment dire, atrocement ennuyeuse non? Toujours plongée dans ses livres, lire, apprendre, lire, apprendre…elle sait faire autre chose? Enfin, ne jugeons pas trop vite, elle pourrait nous surprendre.

Ah, quelqu'un se dirige vers elle…un jeune homme, plutôt beau garçon d'ailleurs…mais c'est…oh oui, c'est le jeune Harry Potter! Il ressemble tellement à son père! Enfin, pourquoi elle n'ai pas attirée par _lui_?ce serait nettement plus simple.

Et nettement moins drôle, certes.

-"Salut Hermione" dit Harry en souriant.

-"Hmmm"

Oh, elle pourrait quand même lever la tête…

-"Hermione…tu ne veux pas arrêter de travailler un peu? On est samedi!"

-"Il faut que je m'avance…j'ai un devoir de Potions à rendre pour lundi!"

-"Je sais, moi aussi" grogne Harry. "Mais tu as encore demain…et il fait beau dehors, vient prendre l'air un peu!"

-"Certainement pas! Il faut que je finisse ça! Je n'ai pas envie que Rogue nous enlève encore des points!"

Rogue? _Rogue_? Severus Rogue? Tiens donc…ah mais oui! Je me souviens d'une histoire particulièrement difficile avec lui…il était fou amoureux d'une jeune femme, qui l'aimait beaucoup aussi…mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mauvaise foi chez une seule personne! On a rien pu en tirer…pourtant, on a tout fait pour. _/sourire sadique/_

-"Bon, tant pis pour toi, je vais devoir sortir mon arme secrète…" dit Harry en souriant, une lueur machiavélique dans le regard.

Je l'aime bien, ce petit.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry?" demande Hermione d'un air agacé.

-"Tu vas voir…tant pis pour toi…"

Et le jeune Potter sort de la bibliothèque. Hermione a l'air soulagé, bien qu'elle fronce les sourcils, et se replonge dans son livre ô combien passionnant.

Mais Harry revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un homme…ah! Mais c'est mon deuxième protégé! Le fameux Sirius Black. Et ce bel homme (hmmm…très, très…si je n'étais pas coincée là haut…enfin…_/soupir frustré/_) a un sourire qui ne me dise rien qui vaille. Ou plutôt si. Il s'approche d'Hermione doucement, et elle lève la tête. Aussitôt, ses joues prennent une teinte rosée en voyant Sirius en face d'elle.

-"C'est ça ton arme secrète Harry? Sirius?" demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-"Ne me sous-estime pas, jeune fille" dit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

-"Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien me-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Héhéhé…bien joué, Black! Il vient de la balancer par dessus son épaule… et elle hurle, mais pas pour longtemps, vu le regard noir que lui a lancé la vieille qui s'occupe de la bibliothèque! Et ils sortent de la pièce.

-"Sirius posez-moi par terre!"

-"Pas tant qu'on sera pas dehors Hermione…"

-"Non mais c'est pas croyable! Vous êtes professeur Sirius! Vous devriez m'encourager à travailler, pas le contraire!"

-"Mais c'est du travail pour Servilo que tu fais! On s'en fout!"

Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha! Servilo…j'avais oublié ce surnom! Hum, pardon…oh, on s'amuse comme on peut, hein…

-"Sirius!" dit Hermione d'un air outré.

-"Ben quoi?"

-"Vous n'avez pas honte!"

-"Hmmm….non"

Héhé…il m'avait manqué le ptit Sirius…

Il y a un petit silence. Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers le parc.

-"Mais enfin jusqu'où on va aller comme ça?" s'énerve Hermione, toujours sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-"Jusque…ici" dit Sirius en la posant par terre.

Hermione remet sa robe comme il faut, et lève la tête d'un air digne, puis s'assoit par terre, sans un mot.

-"Hey, Hermione, fait pas la tête!" dit Ron, allongé dans l'herbe.

-« Je fais ce que je veux, Ronald Weasley » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-« Hey, t'en prends pas à moi, c'était l'idée de Harry, de faire venir Sirius »

-« Merci pour le soutien, Ron » dit Harry d'un ton amusé.

-« Hey, Hermione » dit Sirius. "Ron a raison, fais pas la tête ! Regarde, il fait beau, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent…où est le problème ? »

« Le problème, professeur Black, c'est que je suis sérieuse, et que j'aimerai pouvoir faire mes devoirs tranquillement » dit-elle, le regardant en plissant les yeux.

Hmmm…l'a pas l'air commode la Hermione quand elle s'y met…

« Hermione ! Il faut que tu apprennes à te relaxer, à t'amuser ! Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à étudier, quand même ! »

On parie, Blackie ?

"Je veux avoir tous mes ASPICs, professeur Black"

« Je t'en prie Hermione ! D'abord, arrête de m'appeler professeur Black tant qu'on est pas en cours. Ensuite, je suis persuadé que si on te les faisait passer sur le champ, tes ASPICs, tu les aurait tous en Optimal ! Alors arrête de te faire du mauvais sang pour rien ! Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontré Hermione ! Tu rivalises avec Lily, la mère de Harry, et c'est pas peu dire, tu peux me croire ! »

Ah, tu as touché un point sensible Sirius, elle rougit. Héhé.

« Alors maintenant, tu vas apprendre à te détendre. Harry, montre lui comment on se détend » dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Jam-euh, Harry, s'allonge tranquillement, mâchouille un brin d'herbe et ferme les yeux.

« A toi Hermione »

"Je…peux aller chercher un livre?"

« Non, miss. Pas de livre. Rien du tout »

« Mais je -»

« Pas de mais. Allonge-toi. Respire. Ferme les yeux »

Hermione s'exécute. Brave fille. Sirius s'allonge à ses côtés. Il la regarde un moment, alors qu'elle a les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit, puis ferme les yeux à son tour, un sourire de contentement sur son visage.

OoOoOoOoO 

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu !**

**Et merci encore beaucoup à tous pour vos adorables reviews !**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup', **

**Jedifollette en herbe, Deppophile, Liamophile et Ewanophile incurable.**


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**MERCI encore pour toutes ces reviews, j'en reviens pas! Je vous aimeuh!**

_**Zazaone:** Navrée pour la longueur des chapitres, mais je peux pas faire mieux, mdr. Enfin, dans le tas, tu m'as même pas dit si ça te plaisait! ;) A plus, bizzz!_

_**Lyane:** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu me dis là!Merchi! A plus, Bizzz!_

_**Gwinnyth:** Hey, mais t'es passée où toi? Je te vois plus :'( Hermione, coincée! Mais où tu vas chercher ça? XD Et la voilà la suite, ne t'en fais pas, Maitre Jedifollette! Bref, et je dirais aussi: vive les Liamophiles et Ewanophiles! Bizzz!_

_**Creme de moshi:** Ooooh me parle pas de cette photo là! Avec les chaussettes rayées! Oh god, j'adore cette photo...tu l'as en poster! Tu l'as eu ce poster! ZE VEUX! Voui ,voui, j'ai pris option Ewanophilie appliquée. Très, très, très intéressant. :D Et puis oui, il faut avouer que Dark Vador n'est pas mal :p héhéhé. A plus! Bizzz!_

_**Et un grand MERCHI à: Virg05, Pitite Maraudeuse, Rebecca-black, Daisy, Maikie, Diabella, Le Saut de l'Ange, Miss Angelique, Enora Black, Lily, Jamesie-Cass, Sirilaventurier, Petite.lily, Sweety-Switches, Elliotnaiss.**_

**Chapitre Deux**

**°oOo°**

Oh la la, moi je vous le dit, ça va pas être une mince affaire ces deux là. Ça fait une demie heure qu'ils sont là à se jeter des regards en coin, tout en faisant bien attention que l'autre ne le regarde pas. Merlin, on est pas sortit d'affaire.

Tiens, en parlant de Merlin, il ferait bien de me donner un coup de main de temps en temps…toujours occupé avec Albus, et les Anges, que dalle ! pffff…

Enfin bref, revenons à nos amoureux. Ils sont toujours dans le parc avec Harry et Ron…Bon sang, et voilà qu'il y a Ron qui regarde Hermione d'un regard qui n'a rien de fraternel si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…manquait plus que ça. V'là que le meilleur pote est amoureux.

Merlin, bouge tes fesses et vient m'aider. Nan mais là…remarque, entre Sirius et Ron, si Hermione hésite c'est qu'elle a un grave problème psychologique. Enfin…

« Hey, voilà Remus !» s'écrie Harry en regardant vers le château.

Remus ? Remus ? pourquoi ce prénom me dit quelque chose ? _/réflexion intense/_ Gah. Ça y est. Le garçon aux yeux dorés. L'ami de Sirius et James. Waw. L'a bien veilli, le ptit loup. Avantage d'Ange : pouvoir se rincer l'œil à tout loisir.

Remus s'avance donc vers eux, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Bonjour tout le monde »

« Salut Moony ! tu te joins à nous ? » dit Sirius.

« Avec plaisir »

« Professeur Lupin, vous n'auriez pas un livre avec vous ? » demande Hermione en se relevant, l'air désespéré.

Remus hausse un sourcil en regardant la jeune fille.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je m'ennuie » gémit-elle.

Remus rit doucement. Hermione, réellement désespérée, pauvre petite, se rallonge dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux. Remus s'assoit à côté de Sirius, qui lui regarde encore Hermione. Ça va pas être simple, cette affaire…Mais…Aha! Excellent, Remus a l'air au courant…Sirius lui lance un petit sourire coupable et Remus secoue doucement la tête. Il faut que j'en sois sûre. Parce que s'il est au courant le ptit Moony, il va bien m'être utile…

°oOo°

Oh c'est pas vrai. Hermione à la bibliothèque, le retour. On dirait vraiment qu'elle sait faire que ça, c'est incroyable. Bon, bon, bon. C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec elle, mais presque. Allons faire un tour du côté de Sirius…Il est dans son appartement, avec Remus, et ils discutent. Excellent, je vais peut-être en apprendre plus.

"Sirius, tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu ressens?"

"Moony…je…oui. Oui, j'en suis sûr"

"Vraiment?"

"Oui"

"Et tu penses qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi?"

Sirius se lève et fait les cent pas dans son salon. Joli postérieur, le Sirius. Soit dit en passant.

"J'en sais rien du tout, Remus. Enfin je veux dire…je suis beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle serait intéressée par moi"

Il est modeste, ce petit.

Remus soupire, et se prend la tête entre les mains. "Sirius, je sais pas quoi faire pour toi. Laisse faire le temps"

"Oui, tu as raison Remus…tu as raison"

AH NON! Il a pas raison Remus, il a pas raison! Si ils laissent faire le temps, moi, je fais quoi? Certes, je suis éternelle, mais quand même! J'ai pas que ça à faire! Alors ils vont se bouger un peu.

Bon. Remus est au courant. Un intermédiaire. Il faut que j'aille en parler au Conseil Angélique. Ce serait une excellente solution, mais reste à savoir si ils vont être d'accord. Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

°oOo°

"Ange Yranawen! Avancez-vous je vous prie"

"Vous avez réuni ce conseil pour une des vos affaires, c'est bien cela?"

Non, non, pour jouer à la belote.

"Oui Ange Supérieur"

"Alors nous vous écoutons, Ange Yranawen"

"Eh bien voilà. Vous m'avez confié la mission d'unir Sirius Black et Hermione Granger. Je les ai étudiés, et ce sera particulièrement difficile"

"Rien d'inhabituel, elle a jamais réussi à rien celle-là" murmure un Ange Supérieur à un autre en ricanant.

Je vais te lui faire bouffer son auréole à c'ui-là…

"Hum, et j'ai découvert qu'une tierce personne était au courant des sentiments de Sirius Black envers Hermione Granger, et-"

"Un intermédiaire?"

Tout juste Auguste.

"Exactement, Ange Supérieur"

"Vous nous demandez donc d'accepter votre requête pour l'intermédiaire?"

"Oui, Ange Supérieur"

Ils se penchent les uns vers les autres en chuchotant. Et d'autres qui ricanent. Je les hais. Et enfin, l'Ange Supérieur reprend la parole.

"Votre requête est acceptée, Ange Yranawen"

"Je vous remercie, Ange Supérieur"

"Vous serez alors envoyée sur Terre sous le nom d'Yranawen Sheridan. Vous serez donc à Poudlard, en tant que bibliothécaire"

Oh? Mais y'a déjà la vieille…

"La bibliothécaire actuelle sera renvoyée par nos bons soins, et nous influencerons Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il vous engage"

Excellent. Je vais bien m'éclater.

"Voici votre valise"

L'Ange Supérieur me fait apparaître une valise dans la main. J'espère qu'il a bon goût quand même…

"Vous avez le temps qu'il vous faudra, Ange Yranawen. Mais souvenez-vous du risque de descendre sur Terre"

"Oui, Ange Supérieur. J'en ai pleinement conscience"

"Bien, dans ce cas, que votre mission soit menée à bien. Bon voyage"

Des tourbillons de couleur. C'est joli…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**°oOo°**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup'**


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh oui, voilà la suite! Si, si! Mdr! Donc maintenant, les réponses aux reviews sont sur un blog, dont l'adresse est dans ma bio. MERCI à tous, vraiment, je suis ébahie par le nombre de reviews!**

**Et un grand merci à Cécilia qui m'a motivée pour écrire ce chapitre :D et à Lyane pour m'avoir beaucoup aidé! Merchi les filles! **

**°oOo°**

AOUTCH!

L'atterrissage en douceur, c'est pas dans leur vocabulaire! Merveilleux...et je suis où maintenant? Y'a des arbres...bon, je suppose que c'est la forêt interdite. A moins qu'ils m'aient envoyé à Brocéliande, ces abrutis. Ils en seraient capable, croyez-moi. L'humour d'un Ange Supérieur est très difficile à cerner.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans cette valise! Elle pèse trois tonnes! _/gromelle/_ Bien, me voilà sortie, c'est déjà ça. Il y a plein d'élèves dans le parc, et ils me regardent bizarrement...y'en a pas un qui pourrait se bouger pour venir m'aider, non? Et pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça? Qu'est-ce que...? Oh c'est pas vrai! Mais ils sont vraiment abrutis, ces Anges Supérieurs! Tu m'étonnes que je me fais remarquer, je suis en toge blanche! Ils auraient pas pu me changer de vêtements, tant qu'ils y étaient? Pourvu que je ne croise pas Remus, ou Sirius! Je vais passer pour quoi, comme ça?

-"Vous avez besoin d'aide, Miss?"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me-gah. Remus...Merlin, il est encore mieux en vrai.

-"Oh, eh bien j'ai un peu de mal avec ma valise à vrai dire...elle est vraiment très lourde..."

Il sourit.

-"Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Vous êtes nouvelle?"

-"Je vous remercie. Oui, je suis nouvelle, j'arrive pour le poste de bibliothécaire"

-"Ah oui, j'ai vu que Mme Pince n'était plus là. Eh bien, bienvenue à Poudlard! Je suis Remus Lupin, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal"

-"Yranawen Sheridan, ravie de vous rencontrer, Remus"

Pitié qu'il ne me demande pas mon âge, je n'en ai aucune idée...enfin, si. Mais si je lui donne mon véritable âge, il risque de me prendre une folle, le loupiot.

-"Vous voulez aller voir Dumbledore?"

-"Oh, oui. Je ne sais pas encore où sont mes appartements..."

-"Je vous conduis à son bureau"

-"Merci beaucoup!"

Il prend ma valise et commence à avancer vers le château.

-"Vous venez d'où, Yranawen?"

-"Oh, du P-de Londres! Tout simplement!"

C'est ça, dis lui que tu viens du Royaume des Cieux. On parcourt les couloirs. Merlin que c'est grand ici... Je vais jamais m'y retrouver. On arrive enfin devant la gargouille de Dumbie. Pardon, de Dumbledore.

-"Voilà, c'est ici. Le mot de passe est Sorbet citron"

La gargouille laisse place à un escalier.

-"Merci beaucoup, Remus"

-"Je vous en prie, Yranawen. A bientôt"

Et il me sourit, puis s'éloigne. Mon dieu, qu'il arrête, je vais lui sauter dessus. Je prends ma valise et monte l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Je frappe.

-"Entrez!"

J'entre donc, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

-"Bonjour, Mr Dumbledore"

-"Bonjour, Miss. En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

-"Eh bien, je viens pour le poste de bibliothécaire..."

Pitié, que les Anges Supérieurs l'ai prévenu!

-"Oh oui, bien entendu. J'ai reçu une lettre de recommandation de votre ancien patron"

Hallelujah!

-"Vos appartements se situent au rez de chaussée, juste à côté de la bibliothèque, votre porte d'entrée est un tableau représentant un ange, et le mot de passe est _Heaven_"

Je suis pliée de rire! Non, je plaisante. Merlin, je parie que c'est un coup des Autres, ça! On parie combien qu'ils se marrent comme des tordus, là-haut?

-"Je vous remercie, Mr le Directeur"

°oOo°

Bien, me voici dans la bibliothèque, maintenant. Et qui vois-je? Ô surprise! Hermione Granger. Seule à une table… entourée de bouquin…Oui, oui, c'est bien elle. Je fais quoi? Approche subtile et amicale? Hmm, non, c'est pas mon truc, ça. Oublions.

J'avais oublié quelque chose, dans mon merveilleux plan. Je vais m'ennuyer à longueur de journée! Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà? Black! Sirius Black. Et il vient vers moi… Non, c'est elle que tu dois aller voir, pas moi, crétin!

-"Bonjour" me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

L'indifférence. C'est le seul moyen.

-"Bonjour, monsieur. Je peux vous aider?"

-"Oui. Vous pouvez me dire votre nom?"

Mais…mais…

-"Yranawen"

-"Moi c'est Sirius Black, professeur de Duel"

-"Hin hin"

Indifférence, indifférence. Merci Merlin, il s'éloigne! Et va retrouver Hermione…bonne chose. Elle rougit, comme d'habitude. Et il ne se rend compte de rien, ce crétin! Ça va être plus dur que ce que je pensais… Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de Remus. Le problème est: comment l'aborder? Il a l'air plutôt timide, le garçon. Si seulement…_/lève les yeux au ciel/_ Un peu d'aide serait pas de refus, vous savez?

Vous savez depuis combien de temps je suis là, au comptoir de cette fichue bibliothèque? Trois heures. Trois longues et interminables heures. Je suis à moitié endormie sur mon livre quand une voix me fait sursauter.

-"Vous savez que vous pouvez fermer la bibliothèque, maintenant?"

Je lève la tête. Remus…mon sauveur!

-"Vraiment? Le Directeur ne m'a pas dit quand je devais fermer."

Il sourit. Ne t'arrêtes jamais de sourire! "A 19h. Enfin, vous faîtes comme vous voulez, mais ça se passait comme ça avec l'autre bibliothécaire"

-"Oh très bien! Je vais fermer alors! A quelle heure le dîner est servi?"

-"19h30"

-"Bon, j'ai le temps de passer de passer à mes appartements. Par contre…elle est où, la salle où on prend les repas?"

-"Vous ne savez pas?"

-"Euh…non. Je n'ai eu le temps de visiter pour l'instant"

-"Si vous voulez, je vous accompagnerai. Je vous rejoins ici dans vingt minutes, si ça vous va"

Oh qu'il est chou! "Avec plaisir, Remus! Merci beaucoup!"

Il sourit. "Je vous en prie. A tout à l'heure"

Je prends sur moi pour éviter d'exécuter une danse de joie, et je me dirige vers mes appartements, en refermant la porte de la bibliothèque à clé derrière moi, après avoir viré tous les élèves (gentiment et avec tact, bien entendu, vous me connaissez). Donc, tableau de l'ange, Heaven, et me voilà dans mes apparts. Sympathique. Pour la déco, ils auraient pu faire mieux, mais enfin… Je traîne ma valise jusque dans la chambre, la hisse sur le lit. L'instant de vérité. Qu'y a-t-il dans cette valise? Je l'ouvre lentement et…

Je vais les tuer.

JE VAIS LES TUER! Comment ça ils sont morts? ET ALORS! Non mais…attendez, soit ils sont sérieusement atteints du cigare, soit ce sont de gros pervers.

Je pencherais pour un mélange des deux.

Mais…des toges blanches normales, ça aurait passé. Mais des toges blanches limite transparentes, NON! Et ça! Une mini-jupe! Là, ils se foutent de moi. Oooh mon dieu, je vais pas pouvoir porter ça!

…

Ben si, je peux. C'est surtout que j'ai pas le choix. Je vais mourir de honte. Voyons, toge à moitié transparente, ou mini-mini-jupe? C'est un problème cornélien.

…

Toge blanche. Me voilà devant la bibliothèque à attendre Remus avec une toge blanche à moitié transparente. J'ai arrangé la chose du mieux que je pouvais, mais c'est pas encore ça. Si seulement j'avais une baguette! Bon, demain, je vais à Pré au Lard m'acheter des fringues et une baguette. Ah! Voilà Remus!

-"Vous êtes prête?"

-"Oui, prête!"

Il me sourit et on part vers la Grande Salle. Evidemment, je sais où c'est, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai vu Poudlard de là-haut, mais il fallait bien trouver un moyen de nouer contact, hmm? Dîtes, pourquoi il est tout rouge, le Remus? Qu'est-ce que-Oh! Mon dieu, c'est vrai, ma toge. Pitié qu'on entre par l'arrière de la salle, je n'ai aucune envie de me taper tout le chemin des grandes portes à la table des profs dans cette tenue!

Il n'a rien dit pendant tout le chemin, il s'est contenté de regarder devant lui…Oooh non! Je l'ai mis mal à l'aise! Ça commence bien, tiens…

**°oOo°**

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Eh oui, voilà la suite! Désolée, ça a été long, mais j'avais un gros manque d'inspiration!**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir! Les réponses se trouvent sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est dans ma bio!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**°oOo°**

Je vous assure que si je n'étais pas déjà morte, je le serais devenue. Comment ça elle est pas correcte ma phrase? Mais de quoi je me mêle, misérable mortel? Bref. Morte de honte. Enfin, encore heureux, on est passé par l'arrière de la salle, je me suis pas tapée tout le chemin en toge transparente. Demain: shopping. Et aussi, demander au loupiot s'il peut m'accompagner… Enfin, s'il daigne vouloir me parler, maintenant. Vous croyez que je l'ai traumatisé? Possible. Depuis quand il a pas eu de relation avec une femme, le Mumus? Hmm? Oh, je vais le dérouiller… mouahahahaaa hum. Navrée. Vous savez ce qui est embêtant depuis que je suis ici? Je peux plus mater! C'est atrocement frustrant! Enfin, en même temps, je l'ai en vrai, le Remus.

Bref. Me voici donc assise à la table des profs, à côté d'un Remus qui semble tout faire pour éviter de me regarder. Et devinez quel beau brun ténébreux vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté? Oui! Sirius! Bravo, vous avez gagné une tringle à rideaux.

-"Bonsoir…Ya…Yra…mademoiselle."

Je souris. "Un problème avec mon prénom, professeur Black?"

-"Non! Quelle idée!" dit-il, amusé.

-"Yranawen. Répétez après moi. Yra…Na…Wen."

Il prend son plus bel air abruti (et même avec ça il est sexy, il fait comment? Oo) et répète. "Yra…na…wen."

-"Ouiiii c'est bien!" Je lui donne un chocolat. "Félicitations!"

Il rit. Gosh, j'aime quand il rit… "Je peux vous appeler Yra?"

-"Hmmm…" je fais mine de réfléchir. "Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi."

-"On se tutoie? Parfait." Il jette un coup d'œil pas vraiment discret à ma "robe".

-"Un problème?"

-"Tu sais que ta robe est outrageusement transparente?" dit-il avec un sourire.

-"Merci de ta franchise… Oui, je sais!" Je grogne. "Mais j'y suis pour rien"

-"Tu sais, si tu voulais me séduire, tu pouvais directement me le dire!"

Je hausse un sourcil. "Ben tiens. T'es pas mon type, beau brun."

Il sourit. "Oooh! Quelle dommage. T'es mon type, à moi, jolie rousse."

-"Tiens donc? Je pensais que tu les préférais plus jeune, et plus dans les châtains, mais j'ai dû me tromper…"

Il ouvre de grands yeux. Vous croyez que j'ai été trop loin? Hum… Je lui souris en toute innocence et je me tourne vers ma nourriture.

°oOo°

J'attends Remus. Je vous assure, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir à Pré au Lard avec moi! Hein? Non, je l'ai pas mis sous imperium! Vous me prenez pour qui, j'en serais totalement incap- bon. Mais faut voir les circonstances, aussi! Enfin… Donc me revoilà en toge blanche transparente, à attendre le loupiot devant ses apparts. Aaaah le voilà! Mamma mia… Il sourit légèrement. Il a l'air moins gêné, c'est une bonne chose!

-"Bonjour Yranawen."

-"Salut! On y va?"

Je souris. Il acquiesce. Et hop, direction Pré au Lard. Bien… C'est bien beau tout ça, mais faut que je me bouge si je veux réussir à caser le beau brun et la Hermione, moi. _/soupir/_ Mais comment aborder le sujet avec Remus? Hmmm?

Bon, on fait les magasins, je trouve plein de trucs, génial. Je vous passe les détails. Remus est parti voir un collègue, pendant que je regarde une vitrine. Oooh un chat! Je hais les chats! Sale bête… mais non, non, t'approche pas!

-"Psssssst, Yra!"

Oo Je rêve ou ce chat vient de me parler?

-"Yra, bon sang!"

Je me mets à genoux. C'est quand même pas…

-"Hermès!"

-"Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?"

-"Je hais les chats."

-"Je sais. Mais tu sais bien que-"

-"Que les chats sont les intermédiaires entre le Paradis et la Terre, oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi toi?"

-"Bah…_Ils_ ont jugé ton cas particulièrement… désespéré."

-"Salauds."

-"Yra, Yra, voyons."

-"Quoi? Bon. Et tu fais quoi, ici, alors? Tu vas me filer un coup de main?"

-"Oui, voilà. Je vais t'ai-"

-"La ferme, voilà Remus!"

Remus revient vers moi avec un léger sourire, et regarde le chat. Oooh… je prends Hermès dans mes bras, yeurk, et je souris.

-"Je l'ai trouvé! Il a l'air abandonné, tu crois que je peux le garder?"

Remus hausse les sourcils et caresse la tête du chat. "Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème, bien sûr."

-"Génial! Je vais l'appeler…" Je souris. "Minouchette."

Saleté d'Hermès, il me plante ses griffes dans le bras. Remus a l'air amusé.

-"Original! Vous êtes sûre que c'est une femelle?"

-"Je n'ai aucune envie de vérifier! Et je t'ai dit de me tutoyer!"

Il a un petit sourire d'excuse. "Oui, désolé. Tu as finis tes courses?"

Je hoche la tête. "Oui, c'est bon! On peut rentrer!"

°oOo°

-"Quoi! T'es amoureuse du loup-garou!"

Je soupire. Merlin…

-"Non, je suis amoureuse de Lupin! Mais où tu vas chercher ça? J'ai juste dit qu'il me plaisait bien! Mais si tu dis quoique ce soit aux crétins du dessus…"

-"Mais non, je dirais rien! Je vois pas l'intérêt. De toutes façons, pour être poli… ils en ont rien à faire de ta gu- tête."

-"Sans dec'?" Je soupire. "Tu me proposes quoi?"

-"Pour quoi? Draguer Lupin?"

-"Nooon! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, Minouchette. Je veux dire pour Sirius et Hermione."

-"Oh. Ecoute, j'en sais rien. Quoique…"

Vous avez déjà vu un chat sourire de manière machiavélique? Je vous assure que ça fait bizarre.

**°oOo°**

**Et voilà!**

**  
C'est pas bien long mais… enfin, ça change pas de d'habitude, mdr.**

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizz à tous, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Eh oui, vous n'en revenez pas! Un chapitre aussi rapidement après le précédent? Eh oui! Mdr! Coup d'inspiration… **

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! Les réponses sont sur mon blog!**

**Et j'ai créé un LJ, si ça vous intéresse d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, le lien est dans ma bio! ;)**

**°oOo°**

Qui aurait cru que Hermès, le célèbre et grand Hermès, était un type sadique? Hmm? Eh ben c'est le cas. Je l'aime de plus en plus.

-"Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher?"

-"Evidemment!"

-"T'as l'air bien sûr de toi, Minouchette!"

-"Tu m'appelles encore une fois Minouchette, et je te jure que-"

-"Que quoi? Tu vas cracher une boule de poils?"

-"Gna gna gna."

Après l'air machiavélique, l'air boudeur. Drôlement bizarre sur un chat. Enfin, je vous explique le plan d'Hermès? Oui? D'accord. La jalousie. Tout simple, non? Mais ça pourrait marcher. Et avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait même faire d'une pierre deux coups. Vous voyez… Je deviens amie avec Sirius, ce qui est déjà plus ou moins fait, et là, Hermione elle commence à voir rouge. Donc, il y a plus de chances qu'elle se bouge le popotin pour ne pas se faire voler son Sirius. Et par la même occasion, avec un peu de chance, Remus va être jaloux de Sirius… Quoi? Peut-être! Sait-on jamais. De toutes façons, le loupiot, je l'aurai, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est trop choupinou pour que je le laisse partir.

°oOo°

Mais enfin, vous m'expliquez pourquoi Remus est encore gêné? J'ai plus ma toge blanche! Quoi, il a quelque chose contre les jupes courtes écossaises? Je la trouve très bien cette jupe, moi. Si vous voulez mon avis, le louloup, il est un brin coincé. Mission: décoincer le loupiot. Mais tout d'abord, allez engager la conversation avec Hermione, qui, devinez quoi, est à la bibliothèque.

-"Salut!" je dis avec un sourire en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle lève la tête et me sourit un peu. "Bonjour madame!"

-"Non, non, pas de madame. D'abord, je suis pas mariée. Et puis, appelle-moi Yra. J'ai vu que tu venais souvent ici! Tu aimes ça, lire?"

Autant demander à une poule si elle aime pondre des œufs.

-"Oh oui, j'adore ça! Apprendre tout plein de choses, je trouve ça absolument fascinant."

Mouais.

-"Et t'aimes faire quoi d'autre? Je veux dire, tu fais bien autre chose que lire, non?" je demande, en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-"Oh eh bien… j'aime être avec mes amis!"

-"Oh oui, c'est vrai que je t'ai vue avec Harry Potter! Et un autre garçon, aussi, un rouquin. Il vient pas souvent ici, d'ailleurs. Oh, et j'ai vue que tu connaissais bien le prof de Duel, non?"

Elle rougit légèrement. "Le professeur Black? Oh c'est…c'est le parrain de Harry."

Bien, elle rougit, c'est une bonne chose, ça. "Oh! Je vois! Et tu as un petit ami?" je demande avec un petit air malicieux.

Passer pour la bonne copine. Bon plan, ça.

-"Oh non, non."

-"Ah. Et y'a personne qui te plait?"

Elle rougit un peu plus. "N-non, personne."

-"Allez, je suis sûre que si! Ou alors, je sais pas, ton style de mec! C'est quoi?"

-"Je…j'ai pas de style particulier…"

-"Mais si! Par exemple… tiens, le professeur Black! Tu le trouves comment? Il est super canon, non?"

Elle vire carrément au rouge brique, là.

-"C'est mon professeur…" murmure-t-elle.

-"Bah oui, et alors? Tu peux bien trouver ton prof canon! Allez, tu le trouves pas beau, Black?"

-"Euh…bah euh…si…" admet-elle difficilement.

Alléluia! Un truc a finalement réussi à sortir de sa bouche. Hé bé, ce fut laborieux!

-"Ah! Tu vois bien! Et Lupin, tu le trouves comment?"

Autant se renseigner…

-"Il est très gentil!"

-"Oui, oui. Mais physiquement?"

Je vais passer pour quoi, moi?

-"Oh il… il… il est…"

-"Craquant, hein? Son petit sourire en coin, et ses beaux yeux dorés! Jamais vu des yeux pareils! Et sa voix! J'adore sa voix! Rauque et douce à la fois… Il est vraiment-"

-"Miaou!"

Nié? Rhaaa, saleté d'Hermès!

-"C'est votre chat?" demande Hermione.

-"Oh… ouais. C'est Minouchette. Un peu embêtante, m'enfin…"

-"Yra?"

Mais c'est ma journée!

-"Vi?"

Je me retourne. Ooh, mon protégé! "Salut beau brun!"

-"Salut!" Il sourit, puis se tourne vers Hermione et sourit plus doucement. "Bonjour Hermione!"

-"B-bonjour Sirius…" Elle sourit faiblement et retourne à sa lecture.

-"Alors Yra, comment vas-tu?"

-"Ma foi, pas trop mal. Un peu mort, comme endroit."

-"De quoi? La bibliothèque?"

-"Ben oui, Blackie."

-"Mais c'est normal, ma choute." Ma choute? Oo "C'est certainement un des endroits les plus ennuyeux de la Terre."

-"Je te remercie de ton soutien et de ta compassion."

-"Oh mais je t'en prie."

Oooooh, Remus vient d'entrer… il erre dans les rayons… il est beau quand il erre… Hein? Oh la, je deviens gaga.

Je sors de ma contemplation divine quand Hermione se lève brusquement, refermant son livre.

-"Je… je dois y aller" marmonna-t-elle sans regarder ni Sirius ni moi.

Oho. La phase 1 du plan jalousie serait-elle enclenchée?

-"Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend?" demande Sirius en la regardant s'éloigner.

-"Je n'en ai aucune idée!" je dis, d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

-"Bonjour tous les deux!" dit Remus en arrivant près de nous.

Je lui fais un sourire rayonnant.

-"Bonjour Remus!"

°oOo°

-"Tu crois qu'elle est jalouse?"

-"Je pense qu'elle commence du moins à l'être…"

-"Bon, tant mieux. Et Lupin?"

-"Non, rêve pas ma vieille."

-"Bah…"

Il est énervant, quand il a raison, ce Hermès. Franchement.

-"Yra, Yra, Yra. Laisse-moi t'expliquer une petite chose. Toi être Ange. Lui être Humain. Vous pas pouvoir être ensemble."

-"Et toi finir par manger pâtée pour chats si toi pas te la fermer."

-"Enfin Yra, sois raisonnable!"

-"Mais quoi? Et d'abord, je ne suis plus vraiment un Ange, depuis que je suis là. J'ai plus mes ailes!"

-"Mais tu n'en restes pas moins un Ange, Yranawen."

Je grogne. Quand je disais qu'il était énervant quand il avait raison.

-"Bon, d'accord. Mais y'a pas de mal à avoir un crush sur Remus, quand même!"

-"Non, y'a pas de mal. Y'aura du mal quand tu auras décidée de le séduire, de sortir avec lui, et de le larguer parce que tu devras remonter là-haut!"

-"Gna gna gna."

-"Bon, et il devait pas servir d'intermédiaire, ton Lupin?"

-"Bah si… Mais je vois pas comment l'approcher. Enfin, je vais pas lui sortir "Hey Mumus, je suis un ange, et je dois unir Sirius et Hermione, tu me files un coup de main?""

-"Certes."

-"T'as une idée?"

-"Hey, c'est toi l'Ange, pas moi."

-"Pareil. Allez, une idée?"

-"Parler comme ça, dans la conversation, de Sirius et Hermione!"

-"Oh, j'y avais pas pensé. Heureusement que tu es là!"

-"Ecoute, y'a que ça comme moyen!"

-"D'accord, d'accord…"

-"Ou tu joues la carte vérité."

-"Nié?"

-"Ouais, tu vas le voir, tu lui dis: toi être loup-garou, moi être Ange."

-"Toi avoir beaucoup regardé Tarzan ces temps-ci?"

-"Ha ha ha."

-"Arrête tes conneries, Hermès! Il va me prendre pour une tarée!"

-"Mais c'est ce que tu es."

-"Merci. Je peux pas lui dire ça!"

-"Tu sais ce que tu peux faire, avec tes pouvoirs?"

-"Bah…ooooh! Non? Si?"

-"Si!"

-"Mais…enfin… tu crois?"

-"Oui, je crois. Fonce."

-"Ca ressemble à du chantage. Et puis laisse tomber, il va jamais me croire!"

-"Donne lui des preuves."

-"Des preuves? Mais quoi comme preuves?"

-"Tes ailes."

-"Mais je les ai plus mes ailes!"

-"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Shit. Hmm… Moi!"

-"Toi? T'es qu'un chat qui parle."

-"Je suis Hermès, voyons!"

-"Prends pas ton air outré, je le sais. Mais lui, il va te prendre pour un chat qui se prend pour Hermès."

-"On est pas sortis de l'auberge."

-"Je te le fais pas dire…"

Gros blanc.

-"Intervention divine…"

-"Je te demande pardon, Minouchette?"

-"Je demande aux Autres de te monter sous ta vraie nature, juste le temps de le convaincre."

-"Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient? Ils me détestent, tu l'as bien dit."

-"Oui, mais s'ils croient que c'est pour te ridiculiser…"

-"Hein? Explique-toi, Mèmère."

-"Je leur dis de te faire apparaître tes ailes et tout le tintouin, en leur faisant croire que c'est juste pour que tu te ridiculises. Là, je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord."

-"Salauds."

-"Oui, je sais. Mais ça marcherait."

-"Bon… alors d'accord. J'espère que ça va marcher…"

**°oOo°**

**Et voilà! Suite au prochain épisode!**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	7. Chapitre Six

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Désolée, je n'avais pas été inspirée jusque là! (Mais pourquoi c'est toujours quand je dois me mettre à réviser pour les exams que l'inspiration arrive? Hmm?)**_

_**Bref, les Rars sont sur mon blog! Merci mille fois à tous pour les reviews! Sans blague, ça m'assome à chaque fois d'en voir autant oO Je vous aime!**_

**.oO°Oo.**

Tiens! Vous arrivez bien, chers mortels! Juste à temps pour assister à une scène excessivement comique.

-"Mais enfin lâche-moi la grappe!"

-"Miaaaaou?" Traduction (oui, je parle chat): _Quoi mon choubichou?_

-"Je ne suis pas un chat!"

-"Mraaaou!" Ce qui veut plus ou moins dire: _Mais je t'aime! Tu es tellement sexy!_

-"Yra! Tu vas me dire ce qu'elle raconte cette-"

-"Pas devant les enfants, Mèmère."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?"

-"Je ne préfère pas te le répéter, tu sais. Tu risquerais d'être choqué."

-"Miaaouuuuuu!" Euh. Non, il y a des mineurs, alors…¤censuré¤

_/soupir/_ Vous devinerez jamais ce qui arrive à ce cher Hermès! Le pauvre chou… Cette chère Miss Teigne s'est prise d'affection pour lui. Et quand je dis affection… Heureusement que je ne lis pas dans les pensées des chats. Je vous assure qu'elle a un regard lubrique.

Enfin, pas que la vie des chats me passionne pas, mais presque. Je dois aller voir Lupin. Lui dire qui je suis. Oooh mais non, je peux pas faire ça! Vous réagiriez comment, vous, si quelqu'un venait vous dire qu'il était un ange style cupidon? Hmm? Et même si je lui montre mes ailes, il risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-"Yraaaaaaa ma jolie petite princesse rousse!"

Lui, il veut me demander quelque chose. "Vi Siriusichounet d'amûr? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

-"Hey, je ne peux pas venir te voir sans aucune raison?"

-"Non."

-"…"

-"Donc?"

-"Bon, en fait voilà… il te plait, Remus?"

-"Quoi !"

-"Tu dois répondre oui ou non!"

-"Mais… Enfin pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

-"Parce que! Allez, réponds-moi!"

-"Bah… Oui, il me plait, évidemment!"

Grand sourire de Sirius. Merlin, pourquoi j'ai dit ça?

-"Excellent, excellent, ma petite Yra!"

Et il s'éloigne.

-"Sirius pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça?"

Pas de réponse. Salaud. Ça sent le mauvais coup…

-"Yra!"

Oh mais c'est pas vrai!

-"Hein? Hermès? Tiens, ta dulcinée t'a planté?"

-"Tu n'es pas drôle. Elle veut pas me lâcher! Et je ne parle pas chat!"

-"Grand bien t'en fasse."

.oOo.

Hermione est en train de discuter avec une rouquine, Ginny je crois bien, à une table de la bibliothèque. Louche, si vous voulez mon avis. Hermione ne parle jamais dans une bibliothèque. Je m'approche discrètement, prétendant chercher un livre dans un rayon.

Oui, je sais, subtil.

Mais efficace.

-"Tu devrais lui demander, Hermione!" disait Ginny.

-"Non! Je ne peux pas inviter un professeur! Et puis, même si je pouvais, je ne le ferai pas!"

-"Mais pourquoi, enfin? Tu l'aimes!"

-"Chhhhhhht moins fort!"

Aaaah mais c'est qu'y en avait une qui était au courant! Héhéhé…

-"Hermione, tu vas aller l'inviter ou c'est moi qui vais le faire!"

-"Non! Tu ne feras rien du tout! Occupe toi de demander à Harry, toi!"

Ginny rougit légèrement. Ah non! Pas question que je m'occupe de Jam- Harry et de Li- Ginny!

-"Je ne lui demanderai pas!"

-"Si, tu le feras! Tu lui plais, il te plait, où est le problème?"

Merlin, mais les Potter étaient destinés aux rouquines, ou quoi?

-"Je pourrais te poser la même question pour Sirius!"

Et c'est là que je décidai d'intervenir.

-"Hey, salut les filles!"

Je leur souris alors qu'Hermione prenait une teinte rouge brique. Elle était certainement persuadée que j'avais tout entendu.

Ce qui s'avérait être le cas.

-"Bonjour Madame…"

-"Appelle-moi encore une fois Madame et je t'interdis de bibliothèque."

Air paniqué. Niark.

-"Euh… pardon… Yranawen."

-"Voilà qui est mieux! Alors, j'ai entendu parler d'un bal d'Halloween! C'est vrai?"

-"Yep!" me répond la rouquine. "Et cette année c'est les filles qui doivent inviter les garçons!"

-"Vraiment?" Intéressant… "Et vous avez trouvé quelqu'un, vous?" demandai-je en souriant.

Et Hermione qui repique un fard. "N-non…"

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel. "Moi oui! Je vais demander à Harry!" Et elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Hermione. "Et toi, Hermione?"

-"Oui, et toi Hermione?"

Ce serait merveilleux qu'elle l'invite! Allez, invite-le, invite-le, invite-le!

-"Non, j'ai dit…"

-"Oh mais si! Faut bien!"

-"J'irai toute seule, c'est pas grave!"

-"Ah non, ça c'est trop triste!"

Idée.

-"Ça te dit que je trouve quelqu'un?"

Mais pourquoi elle a un air suspicieux?

-"Hmmm….non…"

-"Allez! Ça pourrait être drôle! Et rassure-toi, j'ai de très bons goûts!"

-"Mais peut-être pas les mêmes que les miens…"

-"Nan, elle a raison Mione!" Ginny se tourne vers moi avec un sourire. "Cite moi un type mignon dans cette école."

-"Bah, Lupin."

.oOo.

Génial, maintenant je crois que tout le monde est au courant de mon obsession pour Lupin. J'y suis pour quelque chose, moi, s'il est aussi chou? Aussi craquant? Avec d'aussi beaux yeux? Et d'aussi belles fesses? Et d'aussi beaux cheveux? Et un sourire aussi adorable? Et-

Quoi? D'accord, j'arrête, ça va.

Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, Hermione a fini par accepter que je le lui choisisse un cavalier. MOUAHAHAHAHAHA! Naïve et innocente petite fille.

Maintenant, ma mission est d'aller voir Remus. Pour:

Lui demander s'il voudrait m'accompagner au bal.

Lui dire que je suis chargée de trouver un cavalier pour Hermione et lui demander en toute innocence s'il aurait une idée.

Lui dire que je suis un ange.

Autant vous dire que je ne ferai certainement pas le troisième point. Mais c'est le plan élaboré par Hermès…

Me voici donc devant les appartements de Remus, et je frappe à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard-

…

Cerveau déconnecté. Oh mon dieu. Que Merlin me vienne en aide!

Un Remus en jean. Encore mieux, un Remus en jean et chemise blanche. Encore mieux du mieux, un Remus en jean, chemise blanche, et cheveux mouillés tombant devant ses yeux ambrés.

De l'air!

-"Yranawen? Tout va bien?"

-"…"

-"Yranawen?"

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Gosh. "Oui, pardon! Hem… oui, tout va bien!" Je lui souris. "Je peux entrer?"

-"Oh, oui bien sûr."

Je rentre dans l'appartement. C'est plutôt joli, j'emménagerai bien…

Ben quoi?

-"Tu veux quelque chose?"

Si je réponds 'toi', vous croyez qu'il s'enfuirait en courant?

-"Oh non, merci! En fait je voulais te demander quelques petites choses!"

-"Je t'écoute."

-"Alors… Tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal?"

Réponds oui, pitié, réponds oui. J'agrémente ma question d'un sourire craquant. Oh non, mon dieu, il rosit! Mais il a passé l'âge de rougir quand une fille lui parle, quand même!

-"Oh… eh bien, je … enfin… hem… oui, avec plaisir!"

Il sourit en coin. Oh Merlin, j'aime ce sourire! Et il a pas dit "oui"! Il a dit "oui, avec plaisir!". AHA! Lupin, tu es à moi.

Je souris un peu plus. "Génial! Merci! Alors, autre question… Je suis chargée de trouver un cavalier à Hermione! Tu n'aurais pas une idée, par hasard…?"

Il me regardait bizarrement. Presque suspicieusement. "Peut-être que oui…"

-"Ah! Qui?"

-"Non, toi d'abord. Tu as quelqu'un en tête?"

Il savait que je savais, hein? Ouh oui…

Je me mords la lèvre. "Sirius…?"

Il soupira et sourit. "Comment?"

-"Comment quoi?"

-"Comment t'as su?"

Mon troisième œil, mon loupiot, mon troisième œil.

-"Oh je t'en prie, c'est flagrant!"

-"Tant que ça?"

-"Tu trouves pas?"

-"Bah… non."

-"Ah? Mais t'es un homme, c'est pas pareil. Nous, les femmes, on sent ce genre de choses!"

-"Alors tu penses que toutes les femmes et filles de Poudlard sont au courant?"

-"Mais non! Moi j'y prête plus attention que les autres, c'est tout!"

-"Ah."

-"Eh bien voilà! Hermione et Sirius iront au bal ensemble!"

-"Sirius ne voudra jamais."

-"Parce que tu crois que je vais lui demander son avis?"

**.oOo.**


	8. Chapitre Sept

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Quand je disais que l'inspiration venait pendant la période d'exams, hein? **_

_**.oO°Oo.oO° Life is unfair °Oo.oO°Oo.**_

Bref, merci merci merci à toutes (s'il y a une personne de sexe masculin, qu'il se manifeste…) pour vos adorables reviews! Je vous adore!

**_Et voici le 7ème chapitre!_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.oO°Oo.**_

-"Yra? Qui me dit que tu me prépares pas un coup foireux?"

-"Parce que c'est mon style?"

-"Bah…"

-"Hey! Non, ce n'est pas un coup foireux! Contente de pointer ta belle gueule et ce qui l'accompagne à 20h devant la Grande Salle, avec une rose rouge sur ta veste."

-"Belle gueule, hein?"

-"Enlève ce sourire charmeur de ton visage ou je te jures que tu pourras plus sourire!"

-"Wow, ça va! Alors, une rose rouge? T'avais pas plus original?"

-"Oh la ferme, je t'arrange déjà un coup."

-"Mais j'ai rien demandé!"

-"Je sais. C'est là toute la drôlerie de la chose."

-"Drôle pour toi."

-"Oui, tout à fait. Enfin, pour Remus aussi."

-"Ah parce que Remus est dans le coup aussi?"

-"Oui. Mais ne va pas essayer de le cuisiner! Il ne parlera pas!"

-"C'est mon meilleur ami! Il me dira, lui!"

-"Non! Il ne te dira rien du tout."

-"Mouais…"

-"Bien. Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandé s'il me plaisait?"

-"Qui?"

-"Dumbledore! Mais non, Remus!"

-"Ooooh! Oh, pour rien."

-"Pour rien?"

-"Pour rien. Bon, je dois y aller!"

-"Black, reviens ici!"

Grumf. Je déteste Sirius. Ça sent le coup foireux… Vous voyez, style il me donne un mot de Remus (soit disant) me donnant rendez-vous à telle heure, tel endroit; et il donne à Remus un mot de moi (soit disant également, je ne suis pas assez cruche pour donner un rendez-vous à Remus par intermédiaire. Surtout par Sirius) lui donnant rendez-vous à telle heure, tel endroit. Et on se retrouve comme deux glands à dire "Alors tu voulais me parler?" "Ah mais non, c'est toi qui m'a dit de venir!".

Que Dieu me préserve! Enfin… Vous savez quoi? Je crois que j'ai perdu Hermès. Ça fait deux jours que je l'ai pas vu. J'ai différentes options quant à savoir où il est:

¤ Il est reparti Là-Haut sans me prévenir.

¤ Il est enfermé dans une pièce avec Miss Teigne et s'occupe de la descendance des chats de concierges poudlardiens.

¤ Il est en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie depuis des heures à se demander s'il doit sauter ou pas.

¤ Il me fait la gueule parce que j'ai pas voulu lui traduire ce que Miss Teigne lui disait.

Vous en pensez quoi? J'éliminerais la première option. Il est pas assez fou pour remonter. Ou alors juste pour une partie de belote avec Hercules, Dionysos et Apollon (ce qui serait soit dit en passant stupide étant donné qu'il sait très bien qu'il perd à chaque fois). La deuxième option… je préfère très sincèrement la rejeter. Brrr. La troisième, eh bien… elle reste très plausible. Bien que stupide parce que même si il saute, tout ce qu'il risque ce serait de ressembler à une crêpe rayée et poilue en arrivant en bas. Et la quatrième, eh bien… oui, elle est plausible aussi. Mais il préfère me faire la gueule tout en restant avec moi.

N'essayez jamais de comprendre l'esprit d'un dieu grec. Surtout reconverti en chat.

.oOo.

Vous ne devinerez jamais où il est. La Tour d'Astronomie, si si.

-"Hermès? Par Apollon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

-"Je veux mourir, Yra."

-"Je vais t'expliquer un truc, mon vieux. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu es un dieu. Tu es immortel."

-"Mais quand même."

-"Et puis, un chat, ça a sept vies."

-"La ferme. Je déteste être un chat."

-"Demande aux Autres de te changer en un autre truc!"

-"Ils veulent pas!"

-"Ca m'aurait étonné, tiens."

-"Laisse-moi seul, Yra."

-"Et puis quoi encore? J'ai besoin de ton aide!"

-"Pour quoi faire?"

-"Pour aller dire à Remus que je suis un Ange, banane."

Oh non, il recommence à sourire. Un chat qui sourit, c'est digne d'un film d'horreur. Vous savez, comme les clowns.

Oui, j'ai toujours eu peur des clowns. Sans blague, ils ont des têtes de psychopathes.

-"Génial! Je t'accompagne!"

-"Toujours prêt à me voir me ridiculiser, hein?"

-"Toujours!"

Crétin de félin.

.oOo.

-"Yranawen? Entre, je t'en prie."

-"Salut Remus! Ça te dérange pas que mon chat soit avec moi?"

-"Oh, non, pas de problème."

-"Merci."

Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire.

-"Hem… il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, Remus."

Il fait une drôle de tête. Pourquoi? C'est l'air sérieux qui me va pas? J'ai un bout de saucisson coincé entre les dents? Mon décolleté est trop plongeant? J'ai un énorme bouton sur le nez? Il croit que je vais lui demander de m'épouser? Que je suis sa mère? Sa sœur? Sa fille? Que je suis de la brigade anti-loup-garou et que je dois le tuer? Que je suis de la CIA?

Mais pourquoi je panique?

-"Je t'écoute." Il m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de lui.

Bizarre, ça me rappelle un rêve mettant en scène Remus et un canapé. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas Hermès, et que Remus ne portait pas ce pull là.

En fait, il portait pas de pull.

Mais passons, ça va pas m'aider.

-"Eh bien voilà… je suis un Ange."

Gros blanc.

-"Oui… tu es quelqu'un d'adorable…"

-"Non, non, je veux d- tu trouves? C'est gentil. Mais non, ce que veux dire c'est que je suis vraiment un Ange."

-"Un Ange?"

-"Oui."

-"Mais ça n'existe pas."

-"Au même titre que les vampires, loup-garous, harpies et calmars géants."

Autre blanc.

-"Mais enfin… non, non, c'est impossible. C'est une farce, c'est ça? Sirius est caché derrière la porte?"

-"Non, Remus! Je te promets que c'est la vérité."

-"Comment je pourrais te croire? Enfin, c'est stupide! Les anges n'existent pas!"

-"Bien sûr que si! Il y a les Anges Gardiens, les Anges de l'Amour…"

-"J'ai un Ange Gardien, moi?"

-"Oui."

-"Et c'est toi?"

-"Ah, non. Mais je connais ton Ange Gardien. Un véritable alcoolo."

-"Tout s'explique…"

-"Mais il est gentil, hein."

-"Tu es quoi, toi?"

-"Un Ange de l'Amour. Ok, ça sonne faux, mais en gros… tu connais Cupidon? Bah c'est mon boss, quoi."

Il hochait lentement la tête. Soit il me prenait pour une folle et il réfléchissait à comment m'emmener dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche, soit les informations montaient lentement à son cerveau.

-"Tu as une preuve?"

-"De quoi? Que Cupidon est mon boss? Je peux lui demander un autographe si tu veux."

-"Non! Que tu es un Ange!"

-"Oh… j'espérais que tu n'allais pas me le demander, à vrai dire. Mais enfin… Mèmère?"

Il fronce les sourcils. Hermès, lui, disparaît en un 'pop'.

-"Je rêve ou ce chat vient de transplaner?"

-"Non, tu ne rêves pas. Et ce chat est en réalité un dieu grec."

-"Hin hin."

-"Hermès, plus précisément."

-"Hin hin."

-"Remus?"

-"Hin- quoi?"

-"Tout va bien?"

-"Non."

-"Ah."

Aaaaaaaah! Gosh, ils auraient pu me prévenir. Me voilà qui m'élève dans les airs. Et Remus, pauvre chou, qui doit avoir l'impression d'avoir bu trop de whisky.

Mes ailes! Ah, elles m'avaient manquées! Mes chéries! Ouh que ça fait du bien!

Hey, ça donne un style, les ailes avec un jean et un chemisier, ça change de la toge.

-"Voilà, Remus! Tu-"

Il s'est évanoui. C'est un sensible, ce garçon.

**.oOo.**


	9. Chapitre Huit

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Oui, bon là je sais même plus où me cacher… mdr. Désolée, désolée pour tout ce temps! Mais de un, gros manque d'inspiration générale pour ce qui concerne HP. Et de deux… non, bon d'accord, pas de deux. Enfin bref, l'inspiration est là, espérons qu'elle y reste un moment. **_

_**Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour les reviews! Je crois que vu le temps écoulé, ça servira pas à grand chose d'y répondre, donc je vais simplement (mais chaleureusement) remercier: Le Saut de l'Ange, Loufoca, One-take-watson, Eileen Fairie (ma Cé), Mariecool, Lil'Ashura, Virg05, Anne-laure0617, Izumi, Malfoyhermy, ma Popy, Lady Lyanna (ma Blackounetteuh!), Mlle Potter, L'Eclat de la lune, Eliane Lewis, Diabella, Nacao, Klo0nah, Lauralavoiepelletier, Estia, Maudette, Aravis, Mimilie, Floreole, Melilune, Tité, Titelolo, Deborah49, Summertime02, Minerve, Meiko-chan, Estella et Hindouch!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.oO°Oo.**_

-"Remus! Réveille-toi! Remus-euh!!"

-"Gné?"

-"Ah quand même! Ça va?"

-"Yranawen? Je suis où?"

-"Chez toi, sur ton canapé."

-"Pourquoi tu es là?"

-"Parce que."

-"J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, tu sais… Tu étais un ange. Stupid-AAAAAAH!!"

Je crois que le loupiot vient de s'apercevoir que j'avais des ailes.

-"Calme-toi Remus! Je t'en prie! C'était pas un rêve!"

-"Ah?"

-"Non. Je suis un Ange. Oh s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de tout recommencer. Ange de l'Amour, Cupidon, tu te rappelles?"

Il hoche lentement la tête et s'assoit sur son canapé. Je m'assois à côté de lui et fais disparaître mes zailes d'un claquement de doigt.

Ouais, je sais, trop la classe.

-"Donc, tu es un Ange."

-"Vui."

-"Je peux poser des questions?"

-"Oh mais je t'en prie…"

-"Euh… tu as quel âge?"

-"Ah non, ah non pas cette question là!"

On lui jamais appris à ne pas demander son âge à une femme? Pff!

-"Ah? Bon alors… qu'est-ce que tu fais… sur Terre?"

-"Je suis venue pour caser Hermione et Sirius."

-"Quoi !?"

-"T'as bien entendu. En fait j'étais chargée d'eux Là-Haut… Mais comme ils sont franchement un cas désespéré, je me suis pointée ici."

-"Attends… Tu es descendue de…" Il montre le plafond. "…juste pour Sirius et Hermione?"

-"Du Paradis exactement, pas de ton plafond. Mais oui, c'est ça. Tu sais, faut bien s'occuper."

-"Mais…"

-"Tu veux une explication détaillée et scientifique?"

-"Oui."

-"Rêve."

Il soupire. Et moi donc. J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui raconter ça… Il va plus vouloir de moi! Abrutie! Et il fout quoi, Minouchette?

-"Yranawen… Explique-moi au moins quelque chose…"

-"Bon… Quoi?"

-"Comment un Ange peut descendre sur Terre?"

-"Par l'Autoroute. Le péage coûte la peau des fesses par contre."

Gros blanc.

-"Je plaisante, Remus."

-"Oh."

-"En fait ce sont les Anges Supérieurs qui m'ont envoyé ici."

-"Les Anges Supérieurs…?"

-"Ouais. Les grands manitous, quoi. Si tu veux, moi je suis chargée de former des couples. Et j'en ai formé tout plein! Tu crois que Harry Potter existe grâce à qui? Hmm? Bibi! Enfin, je voudrais pas me vanter." Mais je pourrais, quand même. "Mais ces derniers temps, c'est le vide intersidéral côté réussite. Alors je mise tout sur nos deux amoureux. Donc, j'emploie les grands moyens."

-"Venir ici."

-"Yep."

Bien, il commence à comprendre. Ça va pas être simple.

-"Yra…?"

-"Hmm?"

-"Pourquoi ma chemise est à moitié ouverte?"

Oops. Quoi? Oh me dîtes pas que vous ne profiteriez pas d'un Remus Lupin endormi dans un canapé pour mater son torse, vous aussi, hein!

Mais non je suis pas obsédée par cet adorable être humain avec des yeux dorés et des che-

Note à moi-même: aller à la pharmacie du coin demander des médicaments contre la Lupinite.

-"Je voulais te faire de l'air. Pour que tu respires mieux."

-"Oh."

Meuh non fermes pas ta chemise! Rhaaa. N'empêche, ce torse… Hmmm… Quoi? Non je vous le décrirai pas! Héhé. Il est na moi!

-"T'es remis de tes émotions, Remus?"

-"Eh bien, pas vr-"

-"Parfait! Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut absolument que Sirius bouge son popotin pour faire le premier pas."

Il se rassit sur le canapé, face à moi. "Hmm. Mais Hermione, elle ressent quelque chose pour lui?"

-"Evidemment, loupiot, autrement j'essayerais pas de les caser!"

J'ai dit 'loupiot' à voix haute, là?

Il me regarde bizarrement. J'en déduis donc que oui.

-"Toi loup-garou, moi Ange."

Si on s'accouple, ça donne un loup style pégase?

**.oO°Oo.**


	10. Chapitre Neuf

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Eh ben... j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ma défense, à part que l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous x)_

_Merci à Cé' (Eileen Fairie) pour m'avoir motivée à écrire ce chapitre xD_

_Enjoy !_

-« Mais enfin comment tu… ? »

-« Comment je le sais ? Oh je t'en prie Remus, je t'ai vu naître. »

-« … eh ? »

-« T'avais de jolies petites fesses quand t'étais bébé. »

-« … »

-« Rho, fais pas ton choqué, allez. »

-« Mais… »

-« Remus, sans déconner, tu perds de ton sex-à-pile… euh… appeal. A pile peut-être ? Bref. »

-« … »

-« T'as perdu ta langue ? C'est drôlement embêtant. Pour plein de choses. »

-« … »

-« T'es mignon quand tu rougis… »

Je soupire. Non franchement, il est adorable hein. Mais au bout d'un moment, ça lasse, de parler toute seule.

-« Bon écoute, Remus. Remets-toi de tes émotions, je passe te prendre pour le bal demain soir. Sois sexy. Enfin tu es toujours sexy. Bref. A demain, mon loupiot ! »

.oOo.

-« Hermès ? »

-« Maou ? »

-« Non, sans déconner, arrête de parler chat, c'est chiant. En plus tu viens de m'insulter, là. »

-« Oh ? »

-« Je vais t'offrir un dico humain/chat pour Noël. »

-« Et j'ai dit quoi ? »

-« Tu as dit 'Biquette'. »

-« C'est une insulte ? »

-« En tout cas c'est pas un compliment. Mais bref. Je mets quoi pour le bal ? »

-« Chais pas. J'y vais pas. M'en fous. »

-« Tu t'en fous de ma gueule ? »

-« Bah… nan. »

-« Bon alors, aide-moi ! Rouge ? Bleu ? Noir ? Long ? Court ? »

-« Long et noir. »

-« Merci. Donc ce sera court et rouge. »

-« Ca sert à quoi de demander mon avis ? »

-« A savoir ce qui est le plus moche pour pas le mettre. »

-« … ça se tient. »

-« Je sais. »

.oOo.

Me voilà donc parée en robe courte, verte (oui pas rouge en fait. J'avais oubliée que j'étais rousse. Rouge et roux… ugh.), toute magnifique que je suis, à attendre que Sir Remus Lupin daigne venir ouvrir la porte.

Aneugueuh.

Le voilà. Un jeans… C'est bien un jeans. Oui. Oui oui. Avec une chemise bleue ciel. Bien. Bien bien. Et une veste cintrée noire avec. Très très bien. Un look à la Taylor ça. Uhu.

-« Prêt à danser, Remy-chou ? »

-« … Je ne danse pas. Et je ne m'appelle pas Remy-chou. »

-« T'es mal luné aujourd'hui ou quoi ? »

HAHAHA que je suis drôle. Bon, pas à son goût à la blague.

-« Okay okay, j'ai rien dit. Allez on y va. Voyons si nos deux tourtereaux se trouvent, avec leur rose rouge. »

Je croche mon bras au sien et me dirige donc vers la Grande Salle.

-« Yra… » murmure Remus à mon oreille. Ouuuuh… Hihihi. Ça chatouille. Hem. « Regarde. »

Il me montre discrètement Hermione, rouge pivoine après avoir aperçu un magnifique Sirius Black portant une rose rouge à sa boutonnière.

-« Oho. Elle va quand même aller le voir, hm ? »

-« J'ai un doute. »

-« Je vais quand même pas devoir aller lui pousser le c- »

-« Sirius a l'air de prendre les choses en main. »

-« C'est déjà bien de commencer par les choses… »

-« Il y a un double sens dans ta phrase ? »

-« … C'était pas voulu. »

-« Je ne te crois pas. »

-« Tu as raison. »

Il se décoince, le loupiot.

Alors… Sirius s'avance vers Hermione, qui a toujours l'air d'une tomate. Y'a plus sexy. M'enfin. Hermione regarde Sirius, qui commence à prendre un léger sourire, ce qui est un bon signe. Sirius prend alors l'avantage et prend le bras d'Hermione pour la tirer… vers la salle et passe les portes.

Dingue, j'ai l'impression de vous commenter un match de foot.

J'échange un sourire avec Remus et on rentre à notre tour dans la salle. Quelques filles le regardent. Hmm. Elles ont pas honte, sans déconner ?

Non, sûrement pas non.

Sirius et Hermione vont au buffet, ils servent à boire… A boire… c'est une idée…

-« Yra, tu n'y penses pas, hm ? »

-« Eh ? »

-« A les saouler. »

-« Tu lis dans les pensées, loupiot ? »

-« Je lis dans tes yeux. »

-« C'est beau comme phrase, tu sais ? »

-« …Hem, merci. »

Allez, buvez quand même. Un petit coup. C'est agréable. Un petit coup, c'est doux. Pompompom…

Un petit coup d'alcool bien entendu.

O.o

Pervers.

Enfin bref.

-« Yra, ils ne servent que du jus de citrouille, tu sais. »

-« Vraiment ? Oh, ça peut s'arranger. Un petit coup ? »

-« Maintenant ? »

-« Non, je voudrais pas qu'on quitte la fête. »

-« … On parlait bien d'un coup d'alcool dans les verres, hm ? »

-« Bien entendu. »

Hé. Lol.

Oui, je suis moderne.

-« Je t'ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup comment tu étais habillé Remus ? »

-« Euh… non. Mais merci, c'est gentil. »

-« Par contre j'ai l'impression que… comment dire… ton jeans est en train de descendre un p- oh, joli boxer noir, mon loupiot. »

Le rouge cramoisi lui va bien aux joues. Il est chou. Il remonte discrètement son jeans qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié de faire tenir avec une ceinture.

-« Merci de me l'avoir dit… »

-« De rien. Je veux être la seule à profiter de la vue. »

-« … hem… ouais. »

-« Hey regarde, Sirius et Hermione commencent à danser. C'est bon signe ça, non ? »

-« Ow, je suppose que oui. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si simple. Enfin, tu ne leur a pas jeté… de sort… angélique… hein ? »

-« Nan. Pas que je veux pas hein, mais j'ai pas mes pouvoirs. »

-« Vraiment ? Mais… tes ailes l'autre fois… »

-« Oh ça. C'était Hermès. Le chat. Il a transplané pour dire aux Supérieurs-de-mes-fesses de me faire apparaître mes ailes. »

-« Tu ne les aime pas ? »

-« Disons que je préfererais rendre mes comptes à Balzac plutôt qu'à eux. C'est dire. »

-« J'aime Balzac. »

-« Parce que tu ne le connais pas personnellement. Sans blague. Il met trois phrases à te dire bonjour. »

-« Tu le connais ? »

-« Ouais. Mais on parlera de ça plus tard. »

-« Tu connais Merlin ? »

-« Haha, oui. Il est excellent. C'est le Mister Blague du Paradis. Tu connais l'histoire de l'Ange Supérieur qui rencontre une harpie ? »

-« Hmm… non… »

-« Nous non plus ! »

BOUAHAHAHAHAHA.

…

Je viens de faire un bide.

-« Humour angélique. »

-« Oh. Bon et donc, aucun pouvoir ? C'est pas trop dur ? »

-« Non, y'a des compensations. »

-« Du genre ? »

-« Toi. »

-« Moi ? »

-« Totem. »


End file.
